


Journey's End - Preliminary Story

by Crystalliced



Series: Journey's End [4]
Category: Journey's End - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalliced/pseuds/Crystalliced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Journey's End could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey's End - Preliminary Story

**Author's Note:**

> This was my original plan, more or less, for Journey's End. Obviously, it's nothing like this now. I kind of just wrote it through from beginning to end, using fragmented scenes to give a general idea of the plot. Basically, quest to find love, Tyler accepts, Lindsey tags along, and along the way they realize that they like each other. A lot.
> 
> That's essentially the premise. But when I realized how much work it would take to explain a whole new world, I had to abandon this premise.
> 
> I like the current version more, anyways, but I thought people might want to see this, so why not?

    “A quest to find my true love?  In a world like this?”  I frowned at the quest details.  “...I wonder if...”

    If my true love is dead, can I get her back through this quest?  A silly thought, right?  But maybe...

 

    “I’m coming too.”  Lindsey says, her hand on her hip in a confrontational manner.

    “Why?  What do you get from it, anyways?”  I only know the girl’s name, and nothing more.  I have no idea where she came from or why she’s here, but she is, and apparently hell-bent on joining.

    “Because it’s a campaign quest, and those give lots of rewards on top of the main reward, and I want in on that.”  A material motive.  Of course.

     “Fine.  Prove that you won’t hold me back, and you can come along.”  It’s a direct invitation to a duel, and one she accepts, drawing the silver rapier at her side.

 

     “Give up.”  I say, my hand pinning her by her throat to the wall, our swords discarded.

     She winces as my grip tightens, before slamming the bottom of my wrist up with a palm strike and lunging forward to sink her teeth into my arm.

 

     A hard right cross finally knocks her out, blood spraying out of her mouth at the hit before she goes down.  I watch carefully to make sure that she’s truly down - it’s not the first time I’ve landed such a powerful blow, but she has an irritating tendency to get up.

     When three minutes go by, I am satisfied that she’s finally unconscious.  Carelessly wiping the blood from my mouth, I pick up our long-discarded weapons, sheathing hers at the holster by her waist.

     I wince as a spasm runs through my leg.  By far the most difficult opponent I have ever faced.  And tenacious, too.

“Yeah.”  I think to myself as I pick her up, a bit unsteadily,  “Definitely coming along with me.”

     “You can do magic?”  Lindsey asks, days into our quest and the first time she’s spoken since her defeat at my hands.  

     I motion at the frozen circle surrounding me.

     “You think?”

 

    “Duck.”  I say, as the giant wooden monster takes a swing with a bulky arm.

    She flips backward instead, firing off a crimson bolt into the boss’s open mouth and setting the whole thing ablaze.

    When it finally dies, she turns to me, a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

    “...Or that.”  

   “Why’d you save me?”  She asks, as we rest shivering on the bank of the river.

   “You might be an idiot, but I’m not going to watch you die.  Geez.”  There’s a lengthy pause.

   “...Thank you.  I think.”  

**  
**  


   “Hey.”  The girl in question turns to look at me, her back pressed against a brick wall.  “Kind of chilly, don’t you think?”  

   “I don’t mind.”  Her comment makes me frown.  It’s well into the night, and in this frozen hell...

   “I see.”  I sit down next to her, putting my hands in my black coat.  Dressed in only a white sweatshirt and black jeans, she must be quite cold.

   Eventually, she falls asleep, her head dropping onto my shoulder.  I wrap an arm around her and pull her tight.

    “Idiot...”  I mumble under my breath.

    My head turned away from her, I miss the smile that blooms over her face.

     “You don’t think I want you here?”  Her mumbled response as she turns away is all I need to know.  “If I didn’t want you here, then I would just tell you.”  

     She doesn’t seem satisfied with this response.

     “I actually like you.”  I admit, stepping closer to wrap my arms around her.  “Don’t listen to what that idiot said.”  

 

     I fire off the blade of rainbow energy, sending it soaring across the field in an instant.

     The resulting explosion collapses half of the mountain.

     “It’s...over.”   

 

 

     “You’re not going to complete the quest?  Why?”

     “Because it would be kind of redundant.  I’ve already found the person I love, haven’t I?”

**  
**  


      ///end///


End file.
